W strugach deszczu
by Nerejda
Summary: Łzy najpiękniej wyglądają w deszczu... ale fotografie moknął jeszcze piękniej. Tragiczna miłość zawsze moknie.


**Tytuł: ****W strugach deszczu  
Autor: **Nerejda**  
Fandom: **Harry Potter**  
Gatunek: **dramat, parodia, romans**  
Oznaczenie wiekowe: **PG**  
Ostrzeżenia: **slash**  
Bohaterowi****e****: **mugol; DM/HP**  
Beta: **Tyczka, bajarka**  
Streszczenie: **Łzy najpiękniej wyglądają w deszczu... ale fotografie moknął jeszcze piękniej. Tragiczna miłość zawsze moknie.**  
Disclaimer: **Opowiadania nie powstały dla odniesienia żadnej korzyści majątkowej, a bohaterowie i elementy świata przedstawionego cyklu należą do jego autorki, Joanne K. Rowling. Wszystko inne jest jednak tworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i proszę to uszanować.**  
A/N: **Aileen_ana zwróciła mi uwagę, że w gruncie rzeczy pierwotna forma tego tekstu sprawiała, że był niezrozumiały. Nie chciałam zbytnio ingerować w coś, co powstało dawno temu i co było nagłym impulsem, bo, szczerze mówiąc, właśnie w takiej formie mnie satysfakcjonował z racji tego, że nie miałam wobec niego zbyt wielkich oczekiwań. Ot, krótka opowiastka, z lekka ironiczna, z celowymi zabiegami łopatologicznymi, która miała zilustrować pewien schemat. Jednak po przyjrzeniu się temu tekstowi świeżym okiem faktycznie zauważyłam, że pewne rzeczy umykają w natłoku słów (choć i tak ich było niewiele;-)), więc dodałam prolog i epilog. Mam nadzieję, że teraz sytuacja zrobiła się ciut jaśniejsza.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

**W STRUGACH DESZCZU**

* * *

**Prolog **

Stoisz w oknie, patrzysz bez słowa, bez myśli wszelakiej. Jesteś, choć nikt o tym nie wie, bo nikogo to nie obchodzi. Stoisz, po prostu, ot tak sobie. Kaprys. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni. Milczysz, bo po co słowa, skoro nie ma do kogo ich skierować?  
Obserwujesz deszcz, który koi cały świat. Nudzisz się, tak zwyczajnie, dzień po dniu.  
Pada. Zwykła, marcowa ulewa.  
Patrz uważnie, a może w rytm spadających kropli ujrzysz czyjś cień. Spójrz, o właśnie tam, gdzieś po ziemi pałęta się nikomu niepotrzebna ulotka. Ulotka? A może czyjeś życie?

oOo

_W strugach deszczu mokną jasne włosy.  
Ascetyczna, blada twarz wpatrzona w chodnik.  
Tylko cisza przechadza się po ulicach._

W strugach deszczu nie widać łez.  
Usta drżą, lęk ściska krtań, nie pozwalając oddychać. Milczenie ciąży słowami, których nie warto używać. Każdy oddech zabiera tyle siły. Za wiele, za mało? Nie oszukuj siebie, nie ma ucieczki. Nie bój się bać, to nie boli. Nie tak bardzo jak strata. Nie bój się odejść, musisz to zrobić. Dla niego. Pozwól mu odejść, niech będzie sobą. Niech ma lepiej, lepiej niż ty. Po co mu ktoś taki? Jesteś żałosny, wiesz. Boisz się odejść, tchórz. Nie dla ciebie odwaga, nie oszukuj się.  
W strugach deszczu nie widać łez, gdy odchodzisz.

_W strugach deszczu moknie twarz.  
Zielone oczy wpatrzone w dłonie.  
Smutny, spóźniony żal – jego kompan._

W strugach deszczu potyka się.  
Nie próbuje otwierać ust, nie wydaje z siebie żadnego dźwięku, nie chce krzyczeć. Te wspomnienia są w nim, niczym kołysanka z dawnych lat. Może gdzieś, gdzieś tam daleko, zostawi lęk. Może. Być może uda mu się dalej żyć. Uda się? Nawet on w to nie wierzy. Patrz, jak zaciska dłonie w niemym krzyku. Wspomnienia zżerają go od środka. Nie ucieknie. Musi.  
W strugach deszczu potyka się, odchodząc.

_W strugach deszczu moknie fotografia.  
Zwykła, czarno-biała. Nic niezwykłego.  
Leży na chodniku, zapomniana, opuszczona._

W strugach deszczu rozpada się.  
Powiedz, proszę, że nie będziesz tęsknił, wtedy odejdę spokojny. Bez kłamstw wyznaj, że już ci na mnie nie zależy, a nigdy więcej mnie nie zobaczysz. Powiedz to. Po prostu. To łatwe, skoro tak czujesz. Zrób to, proszę. Inaczej… inaczej nie odejdę. Nic się nie stanie, jeśli to powiesz. Zrób to, po prostu. Zasłużyłem na szczerość. Rozwal mój świat tymi trzema słowami, powiedz to.  
W strugach deszczu rozpadam się, czekając na słowa…

_W strugach deszczu moknie świat.  
Całkiem prywatny, ich świat,  
Wolno tak, rozpada się._

… słowa, które nigdy nie padną.

oOo

**Epilog**

Stoisz w oknie, patrzysz bez słowa, bez myśli wszelakiej. Obserwujesz świat zza szyby. Niepotrzebny świadek. Nie pierwszy, nawet nie ostatni. Jeden z wielu. Mugol.

_Gdzieś tam daleko, w strugach deszczu mokną łzy.  
Gdzieś tam daleko, w strugach deszczu ktoś potyka się.  
Gdzieś tam daleko, w strugach deszczu rozpada się świat.  
A tak blisko, w strugach deszczu, złączone dłonie._


End file.
